


Angel Wings

by Softdestielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Castiel's Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, Wings, destiel smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softdestielkisses/pseuds/Softdestielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up in Dean's hotel room with torn clothes and wings fanning around himself. But something is off about them. Dean is going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

It started with the soft whisper of feathers that always announced the arrival of Castiel.

-

Sam was in the library, trying to figure out exactly what it was that they were hunting in this town, ushered out with Dean's always-consistent shouted reminder of,

"And bring me some freakin' pie!"

Dean was lying across the crappy hotel couch, watching some sappy romance novel via daytime television, when Cas showed up.

The angel's tie was hanging undone around his neck, his suit jacket evidently missing and his ever-present dress-shirt undone halfway down his muscled chest.

The tan trenchcoat he always wore slid halfway down his right shoulder.

The black slacks clinging to Castiel's slender legs were torn on both knees.

The shirt was torn with gashes of what appeared to be a knife on one shoulder as well as on the chest and near the angel's lower stomach.

His dark hair was wild, sticking up in certain places and looking like he'd just gotten out of bed after an eventful night.

Cas' vessel under these articles looked unharmed, though that was to be expected with grace flowing through the angel's very being, the grace being Cas' essence and so moving through and intertwined with every aspect of himself.

But most jawdropping of all were the huge ebony wings arching high over Cas' head.  
They had to be twice as large as Cas, and a beautiful black that glimmered when they moved.

Nearest the base the feathers were tiny, gradually growing a bit larger as they fanned out over the span of the wings, suddenly skipping a few sizes near the center and growing larger, until finally long, fanning flight feathers stuck out from under the primaries at the very ends.  
But despite all of this obvious glory, many aspects of the wings were off.

Some of the feathers stuck out at odd angles, a few patches almost twisted back on themselves, held by the other spiking bits of plumage along the arch of the appendages.

"Holy shit, Cas, what the fuck happened?!"

Dean leapt up, crossing the room in a few lengthy strides and reaching out with an arm to steady Cas, who had swayed on the spot. The wings shocked him, as did Castiel's battered state, or so he appeared of course.

Castiel straightened up, the wings moving with him in a smooth tug-and-pull of muscle that made Dean stare.  
Castiel's startlingly blue eyes raised to meet Dean's, glowing a bit eerilyin the electric light from the crappy motel bulb overhead.

With a startled glance over his shoulder, Castiel's wings disappeared promptly, and Dean wasn't sure why he felt a sudden sense of loss at their disappearance, but pushed it aside.

"I apologize. I did not realize that I had introduced my wings into this plane of existence."

"Cas, hey, wait a second!" Dean squawked.

At the angel's confused gaze Dean mentally smacked himself.

"I mean- no, really, it's fine."

At this Cas turned a fair shade of scarlet and looked down.

"Thank you, Dean, but really it isn't. They are an abomination among my brothers, and shouldn't have to be seen. And to answer your earlier question, I was cornered by a powerful demon. I remain intact, of course, so you needn't worry. I do not mean to inconvenience you."

"Wait, wait, wait. First off, don't talk like that about yourself. In my opinion, your 'brothers' can stuff their shitty opinions up their ass. Your wings are awesome. And secondly, you don't inconvenience me. I like having you around."

Dean offered him a small twitch of his lips.  
Cas looked down again, but a small tug at the corners of his mouth showed Dean that he'd succeeded in cheering Cas up a bit. 

"Thank you, Dean."

His shoulders shifted uncomfortably, barely a twitch of muscles, but Dean was attentive enough to acknowledge that that did not normally happen.

"Something buggin' you? When I saw your wings earlier, they looked sorta messed up. That what it is?"

Castiel looked mildly startled by the sudden question, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"It is not of importance," He mumbled quietly, only adding to Dean's earlier suspicions.

"Hell if it's not of importance. That's what's buggin' ya, ain't it?"

Cas paused momentarily before nodding slowly.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

After another moment Cas slowly shook his head, blue gaze sliding around the room as Dean was talking before finally coming to rest on his face.

Green gaze locked with blue, and it was like man and angel were alone in existence, a silent chain linking their eyes to eachother, and it was if Cas was trying to read Dean's mind. Dean shrank under the gaze, finally pulling away and scoping the room.

"So, what, do they need preening or something?"

Dean asked, eyes flicking back to Cas' face, The angel's eyes had come to rest on the ground again. At the sound of Dean's voice Cas looked up, eyes mildly panicked.

"No! I mean, yes, that is the general idea, although-"

He paused, searching Dean's face before losing his nerve and focusing on the far wall.

"I do not know what reaction it might provoke."

"So. Your wings are bugging you, but you don't want me to help you, and we're all going to go on our merry way with you twitching around like you're having a seizure? Sorry, Cas, but I can't just let this slide."

Cas tugged his lip between his teeth, before, finally, he sighed out a defeated, "-Fine," fidgeting with the trim of his trenchcoat.

Castiel looked nervous, though Dean didn't know why- he was the one doing the work.

With a quick glance outside he made a splitsecond decision, crossing the room to close the blinds. He hoped Sam didn't walk in on him...preening? Grooming? Cas' wings, and get the wrong idea.

He then crossed the room to one of the beds, sitting on it before facing Castiel again.  
The sight that greeted him knocked the air out of his lungs.

There the angel stood, wings fanning around him, so dark they looked almost blue.  
His mussed, dark hair curled at the nape of his neck with nervous sweat.  
His chest was well-toned, the muscles on his upper arms hard under the surface of tan skin.  
His stomach was firm and flat, but Jimmy's body was by no means that of a bodybuilder, and he probably didn't have an above-average strength to him at all before Cas moved in fully with the vessel now unnoccupied.  
Slightly curved hipbones framed Cas' stomach, and Dean's mouth watered.

Fuck.

"Just get over here and let me start, Cas," He mumbled gruffly, fingers twitching against the sheets of the bed where he sat.

Dean was by no means an idiot; he knew that he found Castile attractive. It wasn't Jimmy's physical appearance that did it completely, however; Jimmy was good looking, yeah, but the intelligent, powerful angel inside, now being the sole owner of said body since Castiel mollotoved Michael with Holy Fire and got vaporized by Lucifer for his efforts,  
with his squints and head-tilts and signature 'I Do Not Understand' expression, was the thing that had reeled Dean in and kept him there.  
Cas' intent and steady tone, as if he were picking through every word in his vocabulary before speaking.  
The low crack and grind to his voice that Jimmy never had.  
One thing was certain; that was Cas and only Cas. 

-

Castiel bit his tongue and nodded. He could see Dean's- tenseness, for lack of better terms, but he felt no inclination to sift through his thoughts or to probe, especially with his wings in the state they were in. It cowed him, to say the least, the sure-footed hunter across the room from him, green eyes all narrowed intensity and intelligence.  
He crossed the room over to the bed opposite Dean, sitting with his back to Dean a few inches to the side of him.

Castiel paused, setting his jaw before spreading his wings out to the sides, the tips just shy of brushing the walls on either side of the room.

-

Dean took a breath, hands shaky as he adjusted his position on the bed, studying Castiel's muscular shoulders, eyes darting down to the easy curve of his ass and lower back, tongue flicking out over his suddenly dry lips.

"It's okay, Cas, i'm just..."

He licked his lips again, grabbing for words.

"Thinking of a plan of action."

Dean saw Cas nod, shifting again as the hunter braced one foot on the floor and twisted his body to face Cas' back.

He figured he would start at the outside edges and work his way further in.

Dean's breath ghosted hot over the back of Castiel's neck as he turned his head to study the arch of his left wing.

Without giving the time to second-guess himself, Dean raised his left hand and tentatively trailed his fingers through the first patch of tangled feathers he could see near the base of Cas' wings.

Cas visibly jolted, a broken gasp falling from his lips as his wings shot to his sides almost, smacking Dean across the face in the process.

Immediately Dean was at Cas' side, studying his face, taking in parted lips and wide blue eyes framed by flushed cheeks.

"Hey, you okay? Cas?!" Dean asked anxiously, eyes flicking over Cas' face.

Cas shakily shook his head, letting out a shuddery exhale.

"The sensation surprised me. I will be prepared the next time."

He carefully unfolded his wings again. 

Dean studied him for a long while, until Castiel turned his head to eye him over his shoulder, shooting him an impatient look that said,  
'This, whatever it is, you need to get it over with so that I can go pretend it never happened.'

This time Castiel tensed before Dean touched him, as if bracing for a blow, but when Dean's fingers lightly sunk into his feathers again to continue their earlier work on the tangled base, he visibly shuddered, head dipping downwards like a wet fern as he let out a shaky sigh.

Dean paused, eyeing him apprehensively, but slowly kept his hand moving, trailing through the feathers, finding himself mesmerized by their softness to his touch, the whispy lines of down that clung to his fingertips as he stroked through.

The appendages were beautiful, shine spreading smoothly over the surface of the feathers every time Dean renewed a card through the largest at the bottom, slow and idle with his movements so that he could feel the heat of Cas' skin beneath the outer layer.

Reaching up, he trailed his finger over the arch of bone at the top, gently flattening a ridge of black feathers that were sticking up along the top.

-

Cas was fighting to keep his head up and his breathing steady. Everything Dean was doing felt indescribably- Cas couldn't gather two brain cells to rub together to think of a description for this. He wanted to tell Dean to- To move closer. Or to press harder. Or he wanted to fly away to spare himself the impulses that told him to turn around and shove his tongue down Dean's throat. Every time Dean moved his hand through Castiel's wing, it was like liquid pleasure seeping into the very core of his bone, melting him and stiffening him to ice at the same time. It burned, it froze, it stabbed into his very being. He let out a breathless, gaspy exhale, the sound muffled almost immediately as he bit down on his tongue, entirely sure that Dean had heard it, arching his back forward and spreading his wings out wide. He moved his free hand, trembling, to the front of his slacks, pressing the heel of his hand into the straining hardness of his cock against the front of his slacks, trying to relieve some of the heat coiling in his stomach. He didn't know how long he could take this, and Dean had barely even started with the first wing. \- 

Dean heard a small sound, muffled, gasped, and breathy, almost not there, but it was. "Cas, you okay?" He asked, peering around at Cas and stopping in his menstrations except for the absent press of his fingertips to the arch of Cas' wing, dragging them down through the tiny feathers covering it, parting them in wake of his movements. Cas' wing jerked, the feathers twitching as his head fell forward a half-inch more, teeth loosening in a wounded, tortured choke that almost sounded like he was in deathly pain. "Cas? You good over there, buddy?" Cas made an incoherent gulping noise, and Dean pulled his fingers completely out of the wing. "Cas, if it hurts, I don't have to do this." He didn't want to hurt Cas. His wings were in a bad enough state. They could always call Gabriel, or Balthazar- Cas turned his head around, and Dean's breath caught in his throat. The angel's blue eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted and slick, cheeks and the tips of his ears taken on a slight red tint, breaths coming in shaky gulps. Dean's mouth snapped shut, cock giving an undeniable throb in his jeans. He carefully reached up into the alula on both wings, dragging his fingers through them, deep and hard. Cas' back arched, head snapping back and eyes rolling back into his head as a long, wounded, tortured moan loosed from his wide-open mouth. Dean's cock had only been half-hard up until this point, but at Cas' moan, it was up to rock-hard and throbbing against the zipper of his jeans. Dean's eyes sharpened like a predator's, his fingers moving, pressing against the bases of his wings and rolling his thumbs in, hard. Cas gasped out a shuddering moan, and Dean leaned down, dragging his tongue up Castiel's spine, reveling in the sharp, choked-off groan that the angel gritted out between his teeth, almost like the snarl of a feral animal. "Feels good, yeah, angel?" Dean breathed, shaky, against Cas' ear, moving down to drag his lower lip against the join between Cas' jaw and neck, under his ear, biting down on the tenderness of it and roving his wet tongue over the surface. Cas moved his hand back to grip Dean's jaw, thumb dragging against his lower lip as he let his head lilt to the side, other hand moving over to Dean's thigh and gripping it with loose fingertips that dragged against the denim of his jeans. Dean's lips parted at the press from Cas' thumb, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a shaky gulp as the heat of Cas' body made him shudder. Castiel's very presence made his body thrum. Castiel twisted around, Dean's green eyes shooting open as Cas' blue eyes flashed with power. He gripped Dean's shoulders, pulling him down with that terrifying, badass angelic strength and crashing their hips together, causing both to moan lowly, deeply, Cas' voice deepening to the octave of vocal thunder. Castiel surged upward, pinning Dean under him, fucking putting him below him, their bodies moving in an almost practiced rhythm that was so new, so deep, so hard, the force of their grinds dragging Dean's body against the bed. "Cas- Clothes-" Dean managed to pant, and just like that, the clothes were gone, and it was skin-on-skin, and Cas was grinding their cocks together, one hand braced down on Dean's stomach and holding his hips down, so he could only take it as Cas ground their hips together again, vision flickering because, Fuck, that's so good. Dean's thumb scraped over a small nub near the base of Castiel's right wing, and Cas' mouth fell open, hips jerking violently forward with a sharp growl of, "Dean-!" A generous amount of oily amber liquid coated Dean's hand. "What's that, Cas?" Dean couldn't help but smirk as he ran his finger slowly over the nub again, causing Cas to growl again even more frantic this time, breathing coming erratic. "Mmh-! M-My-" He couldn't get the words out, body shuddering as his free hand gripped Dean's shoulder. "What was that?" Dean purred silkily, rubbing down on it as his other hand found another on Cas' left wing, doing the same to the nub there, and Cas' body jerked, back arching as his wings flared and jolted, the bulb on the ceiling and both bedside lamps bursting with a zap of electricity. "E-urop-pyg-gial g-land," Cas groaned between his teeth, and Dean sucked in a breath. "Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking hot right now," Dean groaned, pulling his hands away coated thickly in the amber liquid that was soaking Cas' back and the undersides of his huge, dark wings. Cas groaned from low in his chest, burying his face against Dean's sweatsoaked neck. "Dean," he panted, head bobbing forward with need, want, as his mouth brushed Dean's ear, breath warm against his skin. "I want you to fuck me." Dean's cock gave a desperate, agreeing throb. "Are you- Are you sure?" Dean breathed out, eyes a bright, candy-apple green in the growing light from outside, both painted coppery in the rising sun that managed to slide through the crappy motel blinds. "Yes," Cas bit out, sitting up on Dean's hips, straddling his thighs and keeping him down as twin chips of ocean sparked with intelligence and the blue power of grace down at Dean. "I want you inside of me." Dean groaned. "Don't wanna hurt you," he panted. "You gotta be prepped." He pressed two oil-slicked finger's to Cas' entrance, the seraph's thighs shaking as he tried to shove his hips down against Dean's fingers to get them in right away, to which Dean snickered, withdrawing his hand. "Heh. Calm your roll, angel. We've got hours." Dean slowly pushed himself upwards, carefully pressing Cas down onto his back as he slid down Cas' body, kneeling between his legs and eyeing his clenched entrance with a mixture of lust and amusement. "Cas, you've gotta relax. I don't want to hurt you," Dean breathed against his inner thigh, dragging his tongue up Castiel's rigged cock before closing his lips around the head of it and sucking gingerly. Cas took in a shuddering breath, eyes clenching shut and body arching as Dean slowly dragged a finger over his hole, rubbing slowly until the muscle loosened to the touch, Cas' hips shaking as Dean pressed his free hand against his flat stomach, holding him steady as he slid the finger in up to the second knuckle. Cas let out a low, uneven moan, head falling to the side and a bead of sweat rolling down his neck as Dean added a second finger next to the first, both sinking into the heat of Cas' body with almost no restrain, beginning to slowly scissor them inside. With a swift glance up towards Cas' face, checking his expression, Dean let his eyes flutter shut and dipped his head, curling his fingers so they bumped up against the tight bundle of nerves inside Cas right as the flat of his warm, wet tongue pressed and dragged against the taut rim of Cas' entrance, dragging slowly over it before he flicked his eyes up again with a smug grin at Cas' startled choke, the angel shooting up into a sitting position, eyes flying open. "Dean?! What are you-" "Relax, angel. I'm gonna lick you open until you forget your own name." Dean sent a wink up towards Castiel's bewildered expression, the seraph's mouth opening as if he were about to protest, but before he could say a word, Dean spread his fingers and sank his tongue in between them, watching Cas' eyes screw shut and his thighs shake, slumping loosely on either side of Dean's broad shoulders as he began to fuck Cas with his tongue, fingers moving in and out, dragging over Castiel's clenching walls in time with the swift fucks of his tongue, scissoring and stretching Castiel out as he got him nice and slick, a third finger sliding slowly in to scissor with the first two. Dean might have had some qualms about doing this had Castiel been human, but as an angel, Dean knew for a fact that Cas was completely clean down here, and any reservations he had about eating Cas out flew out the window when he heard Cas begin to come apart above him. Cas gasped, panted, begged incoherently, not even knowing if he was still speaking english, or enochian, or both, or even what he was begging for, for it to stop, to continue, for Dean to lick harder and deeper or to ease up and give Castiel a break from the overwhelming feeling of it. At one point, his legs had hooked around deans shoulders, heels digging in to drag him closer, muscles taught and clenching as Dean pressed his face into him and turned him into a writhing mess of feathers and nerves. Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel's tight heat, unable to wait any longer, cock aching with restraint. "Gonna get inside you now, Cas, make you feel amazing, okay, angel?" He panted. Cas cracked one eye open and fixed Dean with the most indignant look that the hunter had ever seen on anyone's face, panting like all of the air had been sucked out of him and arching his hips up as he gulped out, "Yes," like it was the only word in his vocabulary, nodding frantically, wanting Dean, needing him. Dean positioned himself at Cas' entrance, slowly pressing into him. Cas clenched down around him, and Dean had to pause, holding Cas' hips down so he didn't cum before this was even started. And then he was moving, slowly pushing into Cas with pauses in-between until he bottomed out inside him with a trembling breath. Cas rolled his hips impatiently, panting out a pathetic string of begs, some of which Dean knew weren't English, until Dean started moving, going slowly until Cas' fingers curled into his hips and forced them forward in a sharp buck that made them both toss their heads back and groan pathetically. Or, at least, Dean. Castiel let out the filthiest moan that Dean had heard in his life. Taking initiative, Dean pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, and the headboard crashing up against the wall with the power of the thrust as Cas gave a half-scream, half-ragged-enochian-blaspheme as Dean hit his prostate and then quickly found a pattern, roughly pounding into Cas, slamming into his prostate head on every single fucking time, and Cas was sure that he was going to go insane with the blinding ecstasy of it all. Dean could feel the familiar heat building in his stomach, knew he was close. Cas' body rubbed back against the bed, and Dean blindly reached over, finding Castiel's hand and twining their fingers together, gripping it tightly, curling his free hand's skilled fingers around the throbbing length of Cas' cock, and Cas was gone, groaning out, "Oh, DEAN-!" Between his teeth, coming in hot, sticky white stripes all over Dean's and his own stomach, clenching and unclenching around Dean as he came, and for Dean it was too much, pressing his mouth into the crook of Cas' neck with a weak moan as he came with Cas, deep inside, as his vision faded to white. \- "There are feathers everywhere, y'know." Dean yawned. His arm was slung lazily around Cas' shoulders as the angel nuzzled into his chest. Cas shifted with a contented sigh. "Mmm," He mumbled sleepily, adjusting the wing that was draped over Dean's body on top of the freshly mojoed-clean sheets they were both lying under. Dean's phone buzzed with a text, and he glanced over at it briefly before snorting, throwing his arm over his eyes with a laugh. Cas looked up at him with hazy blue eyes. "What's it say?" He mumbled. Dean snickered, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "It says, 'next time, i'm getting my own room'."


End file.
